dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Fuller (TV Series)
This article is about the TV Series character, you may be looking for the Film character - Kate Fuller. Katherine "Kate" Fuller, also known by the nickname Katey Kakes, is a main character who first appeared in the second episode of the first season. She is the daughter of Jacob and Jennifer Fuller, and the older adoptive sister of Scott Fuller. She is the former heist partner of Seth Gecko, and Freddie Gonzalez's trainee. After reuniting with Richie Gecko at the end of Season 2, she was killed by Carlos Madrigal, while trying to save her brother. Kate's body was left at the blood well, where she was resurrected by the Santa Sangre and became possessed by Amaru, Queen of Xibalba. Once freed from Amaru's control, Kate chose to remain with the Gecko brothers and is currently their partner in bank robberies. History Kate grew up in Bethel, Texas, with her mother, father, and adopted brother, Scott. At first, Kate resented having an adopted brother, believing Scott had destroyed her "perfect family", and went as far as calling him "Scott" instead of his birth name, JianJun, which eventually was replaced altogether. As she grew older, her relationship with her brother seemed to improve somewhat, and she even developed a protective side for him, getting mad at her friends if they were to become infatuated by him. Kate herself later formed a relationship with a local boy from her parish, and admitted to Seth and her father that she and him had, at one point, french kissed in the back of the church. Before Kate's mother died in the car accident that, combined with the use of prescription pills, claimed her life, Kate walked into the scene of her mother weeping, but when questioning what was the matter, was told by her father that she was just having another migraine. Not all that much is known about the time between the car accident and Kate's first appearance in the series, except that her father sold his wedding ring, and packed his children into an RV, where they would find themselves and the path of God on their travels. It can be inferred that Kate and Scott bickered often in their childhood, as many siblings often do. Kate's father noted she and her brother were both exceptional students and he commented they could go back to homeschooling, indicating they have been homeschooled in the past. Kate states it's her senior year at the beginning of the series. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= In Blood Runs Thick, Kate is first introduced as Jacob's daughter, who is taking his family on a trip. However Kate soon starts to realize there is more to the trip, and she texts her boyfriend to meet up with him, splitting up from her father and her brother. Upon meeting with Kyle, who is in fact Carlos in disguise, she decides to stay with her father anyways. In Mistress, the Fuller Family including Kate stop at a bar because the RV breaks down. In Let's Get Rambling, the Fullers arrive at the Dew Drop Inn where they decide to stay. Kate heads out for the pool, where she encounters Richie Gecko who also has visions of her surrounded by blood in the water. When Richie mentions things he couldn't have known Kate's interest is sparked, especially when it's about her parents' accident. Kate is then taken to the motel room, before the Gecko brothers leave the motel with the Fuller family as their hostages. In Self Contained, they head for the border, where Kate and her brother Scott are held at gunpoint in the back of the RV. Jacob then finally tells Kate and Scott more about the accident. When border patrol checks the vehicle, Kate is taken with Richie and Seth into a separate room in the RV. She prepares herself for gunshots as they're about to be discovered, but to her relief they are allowed to cross the borders with the Gecko brothers remaining free. At the end of the episode, Kate is seen taking in the sight of the Titty Twister as they arrive in the parking lot. As they sit at the Twister, she tries to get Richie to let her and family go, but he doesn't want her to and they kiss. Soon, a frenzy begins and many of the patrons are killed by the culebras. They go through the temple and many secrets are seen, as Kate notices one with her mother and father. She is then kidnapped by a bunch of ancient culebras and is about to be sacrificed, but is saved. Aiden takes her back to the sacrificial altar and tries to sacrifice her again, but he is then wounded by Freddie and Jacob. She is then reunited with her newly turned brother and he bites Jacob, wanting them to be together. She threatens Scott and then mercy kills her father before he completely turns. She makes it outside of the temple and asks if Seth wants any company, to which he lets her and they drive off. |-|Season Two= In Opening Night, The season opens with her and Seth returning after a heist gone wrong, they are hiding out in a hotel room running from the police; while Kate attempts to find a way to save her younger brother Scott, Seth tries to find a way to cope with his newly-found heroin addiction. In In a Dark Time, Seth and Kate plan to steal from a flea market; they enlist the help of Rafa; they almost pull it off, until the regulator spots them. With Rafa's help they are able to escape. After confronting each other over the heist and attempting to go separate ways, Seth returns when he realizes Kate needs the money they stole more than he does. He takes half but leaves the rest and the car to Kate. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, Seth hallucinates Kate back in Mexico. She proceeds to tell him she could never leave him, then suddenly shapeshifts into a culebra, tearing into his exposed neck. In The Best Little Horror House in Texas,Kate returns to the Fuller home to find a deprived Scott who runs off to a party, prompting her to call Gonzalez for help. Unable to control his culebra instincts, Scott bites and kills a local teenage girl. Kate feels that she has failed to save Scott but doesn't give up on him and decides to help him bury the body. Scott tries to turn Kate but Gonzalez arrives before he can do it. In Bondage, she is saved by Freddie when Scott tries to convert her into a culebra. When Freddie and Scott duke it out, Kate stops them and she watches while Freddie ties him up and puts a chest brace with a stake on him. When Freddie doesn't get many answers from Scott, he goes outside and Kate talks to Scott instead. She says that despite Jessica being jealous of her, Scott killed an innocent girl. Kate then tells him that she hated him when she was a little girl, because when her parents adopted him he shattered her "perfect family". She also refers to him as JianJun, his birth name, Scott asks if she can forgive him, but she tells him he has to forgive himself. When Kate goes outside to tell Freddie that Scott is ready to talk, he tells her he figured very little out of the puzzle and a shattering sound is heard. They go inside and see that Scott got the chest brace off himself. They go out the backdoor to see if he went out there and Kate explains that she had believed him. They go to the cabin and they see that the lacrosse players are pinned to the rafters and covered in blood. Kate asks Freddie how to use one of the weapons because she's going after Scott now. In Bizarre Tales,Gonzalez finds countless ancient markings on the deceased bodies of young men; he uses his blood on a deceased body and has a vision of a pile of bodies behind an unidentified Lord. He and Kate uncover case files hidden by Earl McGraw at the police station in relation to their research, which leads them to a mansion hidden in the woods belonging to Celestino Oculto, another Lord who has plenty to reveal. In Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium, Gonzalez and Kate are ambushed at Oculto's mansion by Carlos and Scott, who are after the bond Gonzalez took. Although they escape, Kate changes her mind and gives Scott the bond, thinking it will help him. In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, Kate is roped into performing a ritual for Professor Aiden Tanner to be able to see the stars and find his way to the blood well. Since she is an innocent, she has to kill an innocent in order for the ritual to work. She is handed a knife by Aiden, but refuses at first, Scott then goads her earlier comments of helping him, and she grabs the knife. She walks over to the drifter and while she holds the knife over him, she is clearly having trouble because she doesn't want to kill him and apologizes, and Scott forcefully pushes Kate's hand into the drifter and he dies. This leaves Kate shaken, and after Carlos, Scott and Aiden see the stars, Aiden tells her that the blood will release a thousand souls into the night and she watches him mark the spot where the well is on a map. She then arrives at Jacknife Jed's, along with Carlos, Scott, Maia, Tucker and Aiden and parks the car. She goes with Scott and Carlos to Amancio's office and he reveals that he killed Narciso. Carlos tells Amancio that he wants the throne and the key, and that since Amancio pitted him and Narciso against each other, and he came out winning, he deserves it. Amancio notices Kate and goes over to where she is and picks her hair up and then smells it. Carlos tries to broker a deal with him and Amancio mentions that deals can be sweetened. Carlos states that he can give him what he needs, and Amancio can give him what he wants. He threatens that he won't see paradise, and Amancio says "Sweeten the deal. Leave her" and Carlos contemplates while Kate is looking at him. He tells Amancio she's his and Scott argues that she's going with them. Kate tells him that she's worked too hard to get him there and that he should go, as if something were to happen to her, Amancio won't know where the well is and she's not that one he wants, it's Santanico. She then tells him to go and he leaves with Carlos, leaving her standing there. Amancio turns around and tells her it is customary for tribute of flesh to tremble before the Lord, and she tells him she's not afraid of him. He tells her she should be, and Alice comes behind her and makes Kate gag. In There Will Be Blood, she is forcibly brought out by the Arbiter so Amancio and Richie can see where the blood well is at. She notices Richie and he asks what she is doing there, and Amancio says that it is a reunion. She tells him that she won't reveal the location or anything else, and he says that she doesn't have to, and traces his finger across her palm, stating that it's all right there, and he starts cutting her palm. Before Amancio does anything, Richie tells him he'll do it and Amancio proceeds to cut his palm, and then puts both Richie and Kate's hands together. After Richie sees the location and into her soul, Richie tries to take her with him, but Amancio tells him that he's going to give her his venom and holds her face, stating he's been waiting hours, but Richie tells him he will as he's been waiting for it for awhile. Kate then goes with him and while in the car, she tries to talk to him about it, but he tells her not to worry about it. After Richie tries to kick her out, she closes the door and tells him that she is tired of being kicked to the curb by Gecko boys and says she's going with him. He tells her that there's always a price to pay to get what you want and she calls bullshit on him, as she states that he's broken. As he drives, he reveals to her that he and Seth are working together again and she is relieved that they are. They arrive at a short distance away from the rig and she watches through binoculars. When she talks to him, he says that he's going to let them think they got it, and then he's going to kill him. She then realizes Scott will also be killed and she tells him all he cares about is himself. He tells her he did what he had to do and she then runs off to warn Scott. When Scott tells her that she shouldn't have come there, Kate tells him that she's trying to save his life and she tells Carlos that Amancio and Richie will get what they want if the pump keeps going. Richie and Kate are then seen held by a male culebra and Carlos, and Richie tells him that he Amancio gave him the seat and to let Kate go. Kate tells him that Malvado will get everything he wants when it finishes pumping and that the blood belongs to culebras like Scott and then breaks out of Carlos' grasp. Before she gets to the pump, Carlos shoots her twice through the stomach and she collapses to the ground, and says "Scott". In Santa Sangre, Kate is seen laying on the ground after having been shot, with Scott at her side who asks her to hold on. Richie, understood that she has been mortally wounded, tells Scott to turn her to avoid her death, given the fact that she wasn't even supposed to be there. Kate angrily answers that she is exactly where she is supposed to be, because all she ever wanted was to find her brother and save him, even if she now believes she was stupid to think that she could actually help him. She says that she got stuck in the way of Richie's way for power, and Richie, now beside her, warns Scott again that he needs to give Kate his venom and that if he doesn't do it, he will be the one to turn her. Just as Scott is about to turn her, she stops him, telling both of them that they are weak because they pursued power all that time, and now because they feel guilty that she was the one to pay the consequences, they want to save her. She tells them that she has given them everything and all the love that she could possibly give, but even that is not enough. Richie tells her not to say this, but she vehemently answers him that she has no love left for him, and that she hopes he burns in hell. These are her last words before she dies. During the rest of the episode, Richie, Scott and Seth (who had grown particularly close to Kate, and was heavily struck by the news of her death, going as far as to blame Richie for using her and getting her killed) fight against Carlos, her assassin, and in the end, they manage to kill him, dismembrating his body. Kate is again seen in the last scene of the episode. Her body is laying close to the pump used to extract the Santa Sangre from the well. Suddenly, the Santa Sangre is seen flowing out from the tube and making its way to Kate. The blood penetrates into the wound in her hand, and this way, spreading inside her whole body, healing also her mortal injures. The camera moves to her face, and the last shot we get is her eyes opening and gradually turning red, circling her green iris. |-|Season Three= Kate is revealed to be alive but trapped in her body by Amaru. In Fanglorious, Scott reunites with Kate in a alley who warns him about Amaru before transforming back into the entity and nearly assimilates him until Gonzalez arrives who saves him. Gonzalez informs the Gecko brothers at their new base over his and Scott's confrontation with Amaru who they believe that the humane nature of Kate is still there; Amaru is also seen preying on a male human being at a isolated church and informs Brasa to send another set of demons - a hunter named Zolo and two of his soldiers. Amaru nearly succeeds in assimilating Scott and Seth before Scott stabs Amaru with one of his swords as they escape. Throughout most of the episodes, her body is only seen as Amaru is possessing it. She is eventually let go of the possession, but loses a large amount of blood due to Amaru cutting her wrists. She is eventually saved by a blood transfusion from Seth and comes to. She goes into the entrance of Xibalba as she was challenged by Amaru. After coming out with Richie, she challenges Amaru and as she is a monstrous form, she then starts ripping Amaru apart in the stomach, releasing the hands of the many souls she had taken and is then sent back to Xibalba. Santanico then goes to Kate and tells her she is no longer a part of Amaru. The group then goes out and goes their separate ways. It is then revealed that she is now the partner of both Seth and Richard, robbing banks. Physical Appearance Kate has brown hair, blue or green eyes and fair skin. She is much younger and considerably smaller than the other female characters, and her personality varies just as much. She wears a cross necklace throughout the series, Her hair is almost always down, and rarely kept in any particular style. Kate rarely wears makeup, always having a very natural look. Personality Kate is characterized as being a sweet, homegrown preacher's daughter, whose gentle personality and devotion to God make her stand out, somewhat awkwardly, and, often times, get her into trouble. Though sometimes naive, Kate isn't stupid, and knows when things around her aren't as they should be. She has a more passive nature, but will go to great lengths to protect her family or help out when she can. She can also be noted for her sympathetic and forgiving behavior, particularly demonstrated towards the Geckos in various scenes throughout the series, as well as towards her brother, whom she is constantly trying to help. After the events of season one, Kate's attitude has altered in numerous ways, making her more capable and independent than before. Appearances Relationships *Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller *Richard Gecko and Kate Fuller *Amancio Malvado and Kate Fuller *Kate Fuller and Scott Fuller *Kate and Santanico Gallery Kate Fuller profile.jpg Kate 5 1x02.png Kate 4 1x02.png Kate 3 1x02.png Kate 2 1x02.png Kate 1x02.png Fuller Family.png Kate 6 1x02.png Kate and Kyle 1x02.png Kate 1x03.png Kate 2 1x03.png Kate 3 1x03.png The Fullers.png Kate 1x04.png Kate 2 1x04.png Kate 3 1x04.png Kate 4 1x04.png Kate 5 1x04.png Kate 6 1x04.png Kate 7 1x04.png Kate 8 1x04.png Kate 9 1x04.png Kate 10 1x04.png Kate 14 1x04.png Kate 13 1x04.png Kate 12 1x04.png Kate 11 1x04.png Kate and Scott.png Seth and Kate 1x04.png Kate2Promo.jpg BringMeHeadpromo.jpg RichieMalvadoKateArbiter.jpg FDTDS3.jpg KateS3.jpg a64ddef408b958add73c01f76636536d.jpg abd808e858bb85bc0acc9e47b4c87354.jpg ffb3bf015428f013af59507fc096fba4.jpg 6824140c931a9d55f04bd7391da13968.jpg 974be87d05e96c727234b22bd7870ae9.jpg ezgif.com-crop (5).gif KateDarkSide.jpg Name *'Katherine' is Greek and a form of Catherine, meaning "one who is pure" or "virginal". *'Fuller' is a surname referring to someone who treats wool with the process called fulling. Trivia *Kate wears a cross necklace that once belonged to her mother. *In Place of Dead Roads, Kate kissed Richard. *In The Take, Kate mercy killed her father Jacob Fuller. *Santánico and Carlos wanted Kate brought to the Twister so that she could satisfy the nine Lords while Santanico could disappear without being hunted. *In the three months with Seth, Kate did a few robbery jobs with him. *In Season Two, Kate becomes skilled at handling various weapons, including a crossbow and a pistol. *Kate is fluent in Spanish. *After being killed by Carlos Madrigal, Kate was later resurrected by the Santa Sangre. *After being possessed, Kate takes control of her body for the first in Fanglorious, but Amaru soon regains control of Kate's body. *Kate is now free from Amaru and is currently with Seth and Richie robbing banks. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Fuller Family Category:Protagonists